


Of All the Roads I Take

by ATrueDonaldist



Category: One Piece
Genre: Characters will be added as they appear - Freeform, Gen, Oneshot, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Series of Oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:08:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28975617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ATrueDonaldist/pseuds/ATrueDonaldist
Summary: (somehow, it leads me to you)-A series of short, tiny passages (if there's anything over like, 200 words I'll be shocked) and oneshots that don't really have context. Might be used in my other projects, or continued as their own thing. Let me know if you'd like a shot to be continued!
Kudos: 1





	1. Oddity

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! Welcome to... whatever this is!  
> Sometimes parts of a story comes to me in fits and bursts, so I figure I should have a place to jot it down. Hope you enjoy!  
> On a side note, this'll be marked as 'complete' since it's not an ongoing thing, just whatever pops up in my head.

And then, something odd happened.

A flash, indiscernible, bright and quick and _so unlike him,_ appeared and disappeared in his eyes before Law could even begin to process what he saw, and in that same moment—

Luffy took a step back.

 _Luffy._ Bull-headed, powerful, idiotic, _brilliant_ Luffy, _backed away_ _from him_.

Something cold washed over him as his head reeled back with a snap.

When he looked back, whatever that thing, that _look_ was had disappeared. In its place, there was an echo of regret, an apology.

"...I'm sorry, Torao."


	2. i am

I am the sea, I am the ocean, I am the origin of life, and all that love me are mine.

Even the ones that do not.

They say that I hate the children of the devil, borne of the fruit they consume—but that is not true. All that love me, that crave the freedom of my vastness, the mysteries that lie beyond the horizon, are mine, and mine alone.

The ones that eat the cursed fruit are destined to return to me, to my depths, embraced and loved by my waves. They do not understand that my being soothes them to sleep, too afraid of losing the freedom they have. I do not blame them. I only wish for their happiness.

My sons, my daughters, my children. It would be a lie to say that I love them all equally. No, I favor the ones that brave the trials and dangers, that bring about the storm. They are my true successors.

Even so, I mourn every death, every loss of life that dare brave my seas. Even more so when I lose one of my own. The grief that runs through me, causing peaceful tides to become raging tsunamis and tidal waves, have no mercy on the ones that caused that hurt.

Yet one voice rings louder than the others—even my own.

My child… there is a rage in you, smothering your brightness, your light.

You, who inherited his will… the first, to truly understand me, to know me. One of my many sons, but only one of few that can hear my voice.

I hear your call.

_And I shall answer._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just some thoughts about the sea... and a "what if she said 'fuck you i'm on his side".


End file.
